Something You'll Die For
by Mr Chipson
Summary: Robin, Kate, Tuck, Much, Little John and Allan a Dale are training for a fight till the death! He doesn't want his friends to do the fight, but the fight is always worth fighting if you have something you'll die for.
1. Chapter 1

**Something you'll die for**

**Robin, Kate, Tuck, Much, Little John and Allan a Dale are training for a fight till the death! He doesn't want his friends to do the fight, but the fight is always worth fighting if you have something you'll die for.**

**Chapter 1**

Robin, Tuck, Much, Kate, Little John and Allan were sitting round a small fire warming themselves up for a busy night day ahead of them, before the air was chilly and made Goosebumps on their chin and shivers of coldness down they're spine! But now as if like magic, when the fire was going and they began to smile and laugh about things, they suddenly felt warm on the outside and even more in the inside.

"Amazing, isn't it, when you set up a fire you get warm and cosy, as if it was never cold in the first place!" Much said to everyone. "I'm glad you're all feeling better!" Robin told them all, "You've had a busy day!" "All for a good cause though, to protect the people of this land!" Allan said, sounding noble now. "Watch it! You don't want to be sounding like King John now do you!" Kate joked, as laughter filled the air!

"Robin, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Little John asked. "I don't know, maybe just training!" Robin told them all. "I've heard King John is not happy at all with all the plans we've spoilt!" Tuck told them all, "You know that you've done about 3 fights in one day!", as he put his hands towards the fire to warm them up, everyone was looking at the fire now, It looked as though it was dancing, making shapes, trying to tell them something. "All I can say is that we've had a very busy day!" Robin told them.

"Who do you think blocked the water; I'll give you 3 guesses!" Allan asked them all. "King John!" said Little John. "Or the sheriff!" Kate reminded them all. "Both!" Much said. "What do you think, Robin?" Tuck asked, "Both, they've worked together!" Robin told them. "I won!" Much shouted.

"You should get some sleep now; you've got training to do, tomorrow!" Tuck said. "What for? We're already super at it!" Allan asked. There was silence for a few minutes; everyone was staring straight at Robin, even Tuck! "I'll tell you tomorrow!" he said quickly.

"Who's going to keep guard for a while?" Much asked. "You scared?" Kate teased. "No, it's just someone always keeps guard!" Much replied. "I'll do it!" Robin said. "Me too!" Tuck said as well. So Kate, Little John, Much and Allan rested there heads on the ground and fell fast asleep.

"What have I done?" Robin whispered. "I know its hard Robin, but they've all got something to fight for!" Tuck whispered back. "They could die because of me!" Robin said. "They would die for you more than anyone else!" Tuck told Robin, "Look around you Robin, these people love you because you're you and they'd risk they're life for you as you'd do for them!" Tuck told him. Robin looked around and saw his team,

"What do you see and what do they remind you of out of them?" Tuck asked. "I see courage," Robin said as he looked at Allan, "Strength," he said with a smile in his face as he looked at Little John. "Loyalty," he chuckled, as he looked at Much, "Cleverness!" he joked as he looked at Tuck, who smiled back. Then he paused and looked Kate, "True hearted!" Robin whispered.

"What do you feel from them though?" Tuck asked. "Allan as a lion with the courage and ambition to do what is right." Robin told Tuck, "Little John as a Bear with his strength and he never gives up hope, little by name, not by nature!" "Much as a knight, Loyal and trust-worthy, he would be the most brilliant subject ever to have lived," Robin said rubbing his hands together, "You remind me as a chimpanzee! Clever and incredibly brainy, you're the thing that holds us together!" Robin laughed through it all, so did Tuck, but very quietly, "And Kate, well she reminds me of…" Robin paused, "What?" Tuck asked. "Marian."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"But Robin," Tuck started placing his hand on his shoulder, "Even you said no one's just like Marian!" Robin looked up into the plain, starless sky and sighed. "Well, she is like her!" Robin told Tuck. A strong, bitter breeze whooshed past them, sending freezing shivers up and down the back of their spines, with that the dancing orange and yellow flames of the fire went out.

"No!" shouted Robin, running out to find two stones. "Too late!" Tuck called, "Even if you make another fire, the wind will be too strong!" "So what?" asked Robin, pausing? "So, the wind will knock the fire out, there's no point!" Tuck explained. Robin slowly walked towards Tuck and sat down next to him again.

"They'll catch a cold, they'll probably freeze to death!" whispered Robin, as he yawned. "You need rest!" Tuck told him. "I can't tell them tomorrow, I should do it alone!" Robin told Tuck.

Robin and Tuck drifted off to sleep, as the night's wonders did its work.

An orange, fuzzy, fiery ball took its place in the early morning sky. Robin woke up first and the rest followed as they got ready for training day. He led them up into the heart of the forest and stood on the bottom of a chopped-down tree trunk base.

"You don't know this, but you need to know," Robin started, "You are not training for any old fight, but a…" "What Robin, you can tell us!" Kate pleaded. Robin looked at Tuck and he nodded. "A fight, till the death!"


End file.
